I thought I was giving up being a net game husband?
|anim-director = |previousepisode = I thought if I went to the beach, I would become a normie?|nextepisode = I thought if we stayed over, we would get along better? }} '|ネトゲの旦那を諦めると思った？| Netoge no dan'na o Akirameru to Omotta?}} is the eighth episode of the Netoge no Yome wa Onnanoko Janai to Omotta? series. It aired May 26, 2016. Synopsis When Hideki is dumped out of his game of Legendary Age and cannot get back in, he soon realizes that his account has been hijacked by someone else. However, before he can do anything to stop them, the damage is already done. Summary Hideki suddenly becomes logged out of his Legendary Age account, and after failing to log back in multiple times, realizes a hacker has taken over his account and is chatting with Ako. Rushing to her room to warn Ako of the impostor posing as Rusian, Hideki takes a look at their couples chat box in which the hacked Rusian made very sexually aggressive advances on her, much to Ako's horror. As she apologizes for briefly mistaking the hacked Rusian for the real one, Kyo and the others drop by to assess the damage done to Hideki's account. Despite regaining access to his account, his character Rusian has been terminated, and while Ako grieves over his disappearance, the group resolves to do what they can to help. While Akane and Kyo scour the game's shops and auction houses for Rusian's sold items, Hideki consults the guild leader Black Magician under a backup character named Peroshiki to help him find his items, to which he agrees to. As Nekohime drums up help from her guild mates, Master and Peroshiki come across a merchant under the name Rontan selling some of Rusian's items at ridiculously high prices. Taking note of Rontan as a prime suspect, members of Nekohime's Elite Guard manage to recover Rusian's wedding ring as a monster drop item, much to Ako's delight. As Hideki and Kyo have a talk at school about how fragile Ako's ties to Hideki are, Kyo assures him that the tone of the chat box brought Ako back to her senses, reinvigorating Hideki. At the guild hub, the Black Magician sends the Alley Cats a URL of a hacking blog under Lon, an experienced hacker and RMTer (Real Money Trader), who recently bragged about Hideki's account hack. Hatching a sinister plot to catch the hacker, the group (excluding Ako) go through hours of unknown activity over the computer. Coming to Hideki's house to check on him, Ako realizes the deletion of Rusian has also annulled their marriage, much to her shock. Putting his plan into motion, Hideki makes an RMT with the hacker who is under the name Shoko, which catches the attention of admin Game Master Nyack. Also accused of hacking Rontan and several other characters, Shoko confronts Peroshiki who gave away his IP address on the trading board Hideki and the others made three days ago, working nonstop to authenticate several years worth of posts. While Peroshiki faces a three-day suspension for an attempted RMT, GM Nyack restores Rusian's character, and he and Ako soon reinstate their marriage. Characters In Order of Appearance *Hideki Nishimura *Ako Tamaki *Akane Segawa *Kyoh Goshoin *Nanako Akiyama *Yui Saito Gallery Trivia Category:Episodes